


На память

by WTF_The_Losers_Comics_2020, Дочь Змеи (DochZmei)



Category: The Losers (2010)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:27:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22377184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_The_Losers_Comics_2020/pseuds/WTF_The_Losers_Comics_2020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DochZmei/pseuds/%D0%94%D0%BE%D1%87%D1%8C%20%D0%97%D0%BC%D0%B5%D0%B8
Summary: Рок знал очень многое.
Relationships: Aisha al-Fadhil/Franklin Clay, Franklin Clay & William Roque
Kudos: 11





	На память

  
– У меня кончились презервативы!  
  
Клэй растерянно проверил другой карман, покачиваясь и удерживая Аишу на себе одной рукой, но и там обнаружил лишь пустоту.  
  
Аиша оторвалась от его шеи, посмотрела на него – и расхохоталась.  
  
– Ты бы видел свое лицо. Как у монаха, которому сказали, что Бога нет и он зря сорок лет не трахался.  
  
Она была так красива в этот момент – с мокрыми от дождя волосами и совершенно пьяными глазами, что Клэй даже не придумал сразу, что ответить. Этот вечер был по-настоящему хорошим. Они праздновали рождение Пуча-младшего. Впервые за долгое время пили не для того, чтобы забыться, и смеялись над трепом Дженсена. А потом Клэй с Аишей ушли вдвоем, и он подхватил ее еще на лестнице отеля, и она закинула ноги ему на бедра, и они едва не снесли вешалку…  
  
Сейчас Аиша, все еще смеясь, попыталась спрыгнуть на пол, но Клэй лишь покрепче прижал ее к себе.  
  
– Нет, детка, не в этот раз. У меня есть заначка.  
  
Не включая свет, он прошел к своей сумке, опустился на одно колено и начал наощупь искать куртку. Аиша ударила его пяткой по заднице – видимо, за «детку». Клэй усмехнулся и рывком вытянул куртку со дна, вытряхнул содержимое карманов на пол.  
  
Блестящий квадратик тут же нашелся, но пальцы скользнули по чему-то гладкому и холодному, и Клэй на секунду замер. Рука Аиши на его плече напряглась, заставляя очнуться.  
  
– Я же говорил, милая.  
  
Он поднялся, сделал пару шагов и упал вместе с ней на кровать.  
  
…Через некоторое время, когда удовольствие отступило и стало холодно, Клэй натянул на них одеяло. Аиша лежала рядом и либо притворялась спящей, либо – как он надеялся – на самом деле спала. Он долго продержался.  
  
Он так долго продержался.  
  
Клэй посмотрел в угол комнаты, где на полу валялась его куртка. В полутьме ничего не было видно, но ему и не надо было. Он и так знал, что там.  
  
Сколько лет назад это произошло?.. Миссия в Мьянме провалилась, из всей команды они остались вдвоем, с оружием, но Рока ранили в бедро, и идти по долбаным джунглям он мог, только опираясь на Клэя – и очень, очень медленно. Клэй молился всем богам, чтобы они не ошиблись с направлением, и был уверен, что они сдохнут не от пуль или ножей, а от проклятых мух, похожих на мутантов из дешевого ужастика.  
  
– Командир, без меня ты через двадцать часов будешь на базе.  
  
– Заткнись, _Билли_.  
  
– Если мы выберемся, я тебя за это убью.  
  
– Запомни эту мысль.  
  
Рок усмехался, прикрывая глаза от боли.  
  
Они выбрались тогда. А через несколько недель, шатаясь по городскому рынку, Рок протиснулся в толпе к Клэю и вложил что-то в его ладонь.  
  
У них в команде не было заведено дарить друг другу подарки – ни до того момента, ни после. Исключением были только Дженсен с Кугаром – те иногда обменивались чем-то без повода. Но у них было что-то свое, куда они виртуозно никого не пускали.  
  
А в тот день, на главном рынке Мьянмы, Клэй раскрыл ладонь и увидел грубо сработанный брелок из местного черного камня, напоминающий какого-то странного зверя. В нем не было ни ценности, ни пользы. Клэй положил его в карман и с тех пор всегда носил с собой, и Рок знал это.  
  
Рок знал очень многое.  
  
Он знал, как Клэй выглядел после недельного заключения и страшного шестичасового допроса у своего же начальства. Тогда Рок заставил его встать с койки, довел до бара и напоил, а потом на себе тащил обратно. Клэй мало что помнил из того вечера. Только руку на плече и на удивление мягкий голос: «Все это дерьмо пройдет, слово тебе даю…»  
  
Рок знал, что Клэй плохо нырял и плавал – по крайней мере, для бойца спецназа. Сначала он смеялся, а потом начал учить Клэя при каждом удобном и неудобном случае. Море, бассейн или самое захудалое озерцо были вечным поводом для шуток у всей команды.  
  
– Отвали от меня. Я тебе что, пацан?  
  
– Я не хочу, чтобы ты однажды пошел на корм рыбам, если меня не будет рядом.  
  
Рок знал размеры его шмоток и список аллергенов, причины выговоров и значения татуировок, он знал, что Клэй знает все то же самое о нем самом.  
  
А еще Рок знал, что парни все равно пойдут вместе с ними, туда, на базу Макса. Что они не бросят их вдвоем. Он знал их всех наизусть. И отправил на смерть.  
  
Паскуда. Сука. Продажная тварь. Если бы можно было убить его еще раз. Если бы только можно было…  
  
Клэй приподнялся, пытаясь вдохнуть, и тут же слева зашевелилась Аиша.  
  
– Твои мысли впиваются мне в мозг, – проворчала она и одним движением скользнула вниз, откидывая в сторону одеяло. Клэй от неожиданности вздрогнул и тронул ее за плечо.  
  
– Что? – ухмыльнулась она. – Это самый доступный способ усыпить мужчину. Из легальных.  
  
Клэй смотрел на нее в мутном свете фонаря. Рок не должен был, но смог. Аиша должна была, но не смогла. Какая ирония.  
  
Впрочем, с Аишей еще ничего не закончилось.  
  
– Ты можешь сделать для меня кое-что другое? Там на полу лежит черный брелок. Выброси его. Пожалуйста.  
  
Помедлив, она вздохнула и спустила ноги с кровати.  
  
– Только так, чтобы утром я не смог начать рыться в мусорке.  
  
Дождь стучал по карнизу. Аиша молча сидела на краю кровати, очевидно, давая ему передумать. Потом встала, подобрала брелок и направилась в ванную. Клэй закрыл глаза и через пару секунд услышал шум смываемой воды в унитазе.  
  
Вернувшись в комнату, Аиша упала на кровать и уткнулась в подушку. Он, не глядя, коснулся ее руки.  
  
– Нет. Мой лимит добрых дел исчерпан.  
  
Клэй хмыкнул, осторожно развернул ее к себе и поцеловал. Наверное, она почувствовала, что у него мокрые щеки. Ему было плевать.  
  
«Дерьмо случается, брат. Все наладится. Все будет хорошо…»


End file.
